1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and, more particularly, to a novel storage carrier for holding printed and recorded messages in a pair of adjacent pockets and an overlapping pouch so that the labels and/or printed message may be read without removal of the recording or printed medium.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to record messages on magnetic tape, disks or circular records and to additionally print messages or other pictorial subject matter on cards commonly known as greeting cards. Usually, the record mediums are sold separately and used independently of one another and the messages played on the disk record, magnetic tape or the printed medium are not correlated or corresponding to each other in any manner, way, shape or form.
Although such prior attempts at providing suitable and novel communications by the use of sound recordings and printed messages have been successful, difficulties and problems have arisen which stem largely from the fact that it is sometimes desirable to coordinate the pictorial, written and vocal messages in order to more effectively communicate with the recipient of the messages. It may be that the sender desires to play background music on the recorded medium while the printed message will carry a personal message accompanied by the music. In other instances, the record may carry vocal greetings, political speeches and messages from a variety of individuals while the printed message may carry a poem or other long lasting sentimental message. The communication impact is greatly enhanced by combining and correlating the vocal or musical recording along with the printed message and graphic or pictorial subject matter.
In the event that both the recorded medium and the printed medium are intended to be combined for communication purposes, a long standing need has been present to provide a suitable carrier or holder for storing or housing the message mediums whether they are recorded or printed and for displaying some of the label or printed message material so that the mediums need not be removed for identification purposes.